1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method therefore. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus capable of precisely and immediately performing autofocusing on a person being photographed and a method of autofocusing a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital photographing apparatus stores in a storage medium an image file obtained by a photographing operation in a photographing mode, and displays the image on a display unit by reproducing the image file stored in the storage medium in a playback mode. Also, in the photographing mode, the digital photographing apparatus may reproduce the image file obtained by the photographing operation.
Digital photographing apparatuses are frequently used in order to take photos of a person. In this case, it is preferable to focus the digital photographing apparatus on the face of a person being photographed. Accordingly, research has been recently conducted on a control method for automatically detecting the face of a person and autofocusing on the detected face of the person.
However, in the conventional control method for a digital photographing apparatus and a digital photographing apparatus capable of performing the control method, only a face is detected in an image and autofocusing is only performed on the detected face. Thus, in certain occasions, it is difficult to precisely and instantaneously perform autofocusing when sufficient information regarding autofocusing cannot be obtained from the face in an image. For example, this occasion may occur when the image is captured in a dark place or the face of a person is too small due to a large distance between the person and the digital photographing apparatus.